


Daddy Issues

by lolahaze



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Arousal, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, Misogyny, Pussy Spanking, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/pseuds/lolahaze
Summary: Women like Kate, you don’t break them with pain.
Relationships: Angelus/Kate Lockley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> This takes place in an AU post Epiphany where Angel really did lose his soul. Enjoy!

There’s nothing Angelus liked more than breaking down a strong woman. 

He remembers Drusilla in times like this, his finest hour; there’s something incredibly sweet in taking a virgin’s first, her wide eyes when she first saw his cock—she’d never seen a dick before—her beautiful horror as she realized that was going inside her (and he did, everywhere, mouth and cunt and sweet little ass, she screamed herself hoarse then as he fucked her until she bled). He loves knowing they’ve never been touched, and he gets to have all of their firsts, to break them in, to take their first times, to make them feel the pain of a hymen breaking and then their first orgasm, all at his hands. Angelus is greedy; he wants it all, the blinding pleasure and the exquisite agony. 

Well, Kate’s no virgin; most women these days aren’t, and she didn’t scream, even when he shoved her to the ground and forced his way inside her, which is a little disappointing but he’s not worried; she’ll get there in time.

That was three days ago and right now, Kate is “asleep” in her bed. Passed out, more like it. He had worn her out. It can’t be a comfortable position, the way he has her tied up-arms up above her head, tied up to the head board, her legs held open with rope bound to the footboard; she looked a little like a Christmas tree, and a present all at once. Her pretty pale flesh all marked up with his seed and his teeth marks, bruises forming on her thick thighs and shapely breasts, dark streaks of blood where he’d let her bleed and let his food spill a little bit. She must still be in pain.

But wringing out orgasm after orgasm would take it out of anyone. 

“Morning, Katie,” he tells her, climbing into bed with her, patting her bare thigh. “I hope you’re ready for round three. Or is it four? I’m losing track.”

“Fuck off,” she spits at him but it lacks the heat. She doesn’t even open her eyes; she’ll regret that. 

“What?” he asks, stroking a finger down her collarbone; he’d bit her there too. That tends to hurt a lot, with the bone so close to the skin. Tracing the bitemark makes her shiver in bed. He presses down, hoping it hurts. Kate grits her teeth and clenches her jaw. He can tell she’s biting her tongue, the inside of her cheek. She’s so stubborn. All he wants is a few screams. “You don’t want to play anymore?” 

He found her passed out in the shower, trying to kill herself, maybe—which, if she wanted to forfeit her life, he may as well play with it for a bit. It was a fun thing, saving her life, having her weak and in need of a hospital, the betrayal in her eyes as he started to undo his pants, as she realized he wasn’t Angel, not her savior, not her friend. 

Women like Kate, you don’t break them with pain. They’re too damaged for that. In fact, her eyes lit up when he forced his cock down her throat the first time, filled with rage but also a certain satisfaction— _ I knew it, I knew you were a monster _ , she said afterwards, coughing and spitting on the ground, his hand still tangled up in her hair. He forced her to look up at him, and her gaze was deeply hateful.  _ I knew it.  _

_ Yeah,  _ he told her, as he rubbed his cock over her lips, loving the way she tried to squirm away, turning her face to give him her cheek instead, but he forced her head back into position.  _ You were always right. Right all along, Katie,  _ he said as he thrust inside her mouth, as he pushed her head down on his cock until it was buried in her throat, could feel her throat spasm and her pretty choking sounds. He stroked her hair and face with falsely gentle touches, loving the whimpers and ragged noises she was making almost as much as the wet suction on his cock _. Should have trusted your instincts.  _

He just confirmed for her what she always wanted to be true about Angel; he was giving what she wanted, in a way. 

“You wet for me,” he purrs, pressing his fingers into the swollen hole. Kate was really fucked up; the more he hurt her, the wetter she got. She can squirm all she wants, but some part of her was trained to like this. “Who broke you, Katie? Who made you crave to be hurt?” 

Kate laughs. It’s a hollow sound. “You’re not getting shit out of me.” 

“Was it a boyfriend?” He asks, lowering her head to lick her tits. He gently laps at her nipple until it hardens for him, then sucks it into his mouth. He keeps his fingers pushed inside her, pressing in. Kate’s body responds so well for him, feels her pussy clench around him; the whimper she makes is one of pain and humiliation, but she’s not even trying to push him away anymore. “Did some boy rape you until you learned to like it?” He asks, raising his head up. Kate’s eyes are clenched shut, welling with tears. He leans down to kiss her cheek, and lick the salt off her face. Kate makes a horrible low moan of agony, her mouth whispering out a  _ no.  _

“Or maybe it was Daddy? Did Daddy crawl into your bed and ruin you for anyone else? Broke you in. Make you crave Daddy’s touch? He’ll never hug you but maybe he’ll feed you his cock?”

She opens her eyes, glaring at him, sparks of life and fight in them making him smile. “Go to hell,” she hisses. 

“Oh is that a yes?” He grins, tonguing his fangs. “Or did you always want something Daddy could never give you?” 

“You’re disgusting,” Kate says. Kate pulls her restraints tight, like she’s trying to reach out to him, and hit him, or hurt him. Ah, well. There could be time for that later. Angelus didn’t mind a bit of pain himself. 

He chuckles. “I’m disgusting, sure, but your cunt is loving this, sweetheart,” he says, grinning. He pulls out his fingers with a wet squelch, and with an open palm, brings it down on her pussy with a hard, slick slap. 

Kate lets out an aborted scream then, biting her tongue before it gets too loud. Her eyes are wide and red-rimmed as he glares at him, filled with sudden pain and hatred. He loves that look; it’s the look of an animal, backed into a corner, one that promises will tear you apart some day. He does it again, spanking her wet pussy, over and over, but he never gets that noise out of Kate again. 

He sighs. But he knows what to do. Smiling at Katie, Angelus lowers his head to her cunt.

“No,” Kate protests. “No, no, not that,” she begs. 

“Yes, that’s that I like to hear,” he whispers. “C’mon, Katie, I’ll make you come so hard,” he says and wraps his mouth around her sensitive little clit. 

Kate doesn’t scream but it’s a near thing—her voice’s tenor rising to a high pitch, a sudden sharp gasp drawn from her chest. She takes a sharp breath, then another, then another, like she’s about to hyperventilate. 

Angelus puts two fingers inside her, not pumping or pistoning in, but scissoring them inside her, moving them slowly, pushing them up against her g-spot, that little soft spot inside her.

“No, please please,” Kate begs, desperation in her voice, her words shaking even as she speaks them; it’s such an agonizing sound that it gets him hard, a drawn out wail filled with ungodly pleasure. Her voice is thick and heavy with lust, and it turns into a groan when he licks and sucks on her little nub, as it throbs and twitches in his mouth.

Kate would prefer he keep hurting her. And he does, he really wants to hurt her. This hurts her the best way. 

“You want this,” he whispers into her slick skin of her vulva. “You’re so fucking wet, your cunt is throbbing around me, you little slut.” 

Kate shakes her head frantically ( _ I don’t, I don’t want you _ ), but Angelus licks a long stripe from her wet hole to her clit, then another, and another, until he starts to hum against her skin, letting his mouth vibrate against her most sensitive places.

Kate gives a low groan of undeniable pleasure and arches up, thrusting her hips, pushing her cunt further into his mouth, begging for more. He can feel it then, her clenching up, tightening around his fingers, whimpering out little soft  _ unf  _ sounds for him, her thighs, her whole body shaking. He speeds up the thrusts of his fingers, keeps licking and sucking on her twitching clit. It lasts for a while before she finally lowers her body on the bed, exhausted, covered in sweat, completely spent. 

“There you go,” he says, finally withdrawing, raising his head to look up at her, licking her slick fluids off his lips. “You’re such a good little whore, Katie-cakes. I’m sorry your daddy couldn’t appreciate this.”

Kate, drained, exhausted, staring at the ceiling with dead wet eyes, curves her mouth into a snarl. “Fuck you.” 

Angelus grins. “That’s the plan, baby girl.” 

“I’m not your—”

Angelus presses his fingers to her open mouth, shoving them inside. “Taste yourself, Katie,” he tells her and she’s tired enough that her mouth opens without protest, dully and lifelessly licking him with a warm tongue. “See how slick you get? All sticky sweet? You’re gonna tell me you’re not a whore?”

“I hate you,” she says when he pulls his fingers away. Her voice is wrecked, like it was razed down with sandpaper. He chuckles, then reaches down to take off his pants, pulling out his stiff cock. Kate rolls her eyes at the sight, because at this point, she’s used to being fucked in her holes, and it’s not that surprising anymore. That’s okay with Angelus. He’s got a surprise for her anyway. 

“C’mon, Katie,” he tells her, lining himself up with her cunt, then shoving inside her with no mercy, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. She’s not as tight as she was at first, a few days ago, but she still groans like he kicked her in the stomach, she still clenches around him, sweet on his cock. “Tell me you want this,” he tells her. 

“I don’t want you,” she says tonelessly, looking away from him. 

He doesn’t slow down; he picks up a relentless, frantic hard pace, savoring the sounds of wet slapping flesh between them, her slick juices coating his cock, the way she squeezes her eyes shut and refuses to look at him. She’s going to regret not looking at him. 

“You know, you’re right?” He tells her with a nasty smile. “Angel  _ is _ a monster. He’s wanted to do this to you since we’ve met. He just doesn’t have the balls to take what he wants anymore.”

Kate inhales sharply but she still lays there, splayed open for him, not moving, enduring as he fucks her. 

“Just look at yourself; how could we resist?” Angelus down to caress her face and then down her chest in a mockery of a lover. He pushes down on the bruises on her tits and pinches her nipples. Kate endures it without opening her eyes, jaw clenched. 

“You’re all mine,” he says, reaching down to thumb her overstimulated clit. 

Kate shakes her head but it’s a weak gesture. Hunger will do that to you. He’s not sure when the last time it was he fed her real food. “No,” she says but she’s weak now. 

“Yes,” Angelus contests this. With a thumb on her clit—rubbing, stimulating, urging her to a second orgasm—and his cock buried in her, he reaches down and bites down hard on her neck. 

Kate gasps, snapping to life, and she reaches for him, arms struggling in their bonds, legs shaking as she tries to kick him off. She knows this is a line; he’s bitten her so many places but not the jugular. She tastes sweet, like cinnamon, like cloves, heat lingering in the back of his tongue, in the roof of his mouth. 

“No, no, no, no, no, stop,” she cries out, uselessly pulling at her restraints. Her pussy keeps clenching around his cock, fluttering for him, so very responsive, no matter what he’s doing to her. “No stop,” she says in a ragged gasp and he feels her clench tightly around his cock again, her body arching up as he drains her.

“That’s it,” he says as he pulls away, managing to coax a second, then third orgasm out of her. It feels so good, the pain, the despair on his face, wane and pale now, as she comes on his cock.  “That’s it, you’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?”

“No!” She almost shouts but her voice breaks and he comes inside her; he wishes, for a moment, that he wasn’t dead. He’d like to see her panic at the thought of being pregnant. But this is the next best thing.

“I love girls with daddy issues,” he says, still inside her, biting his wrist and shoving it in her mouth before she gets too comfortable. 

Kate tries to clamp her mouth shut, to her credit, but that’s why he likes her so much. Angelus pinches her nose for almost a whole minute before her body breaks and gives up, desperate for air, and she lets out a sharp gasp for breath and there it goes, his blood feeding her mouth. 

“No, no, no,” she pleads, her voice a guttural groan, blood running down her chin and face. She’s still shaking and struggling at her bonds, trying to slap him away. There’s not enough strength in her hands now. She’s gonna fade soon. She can’t stop drinking. 

This is it. The final violation. He’ll be inside her forever now. 

“It’s okay, Katie,” he says stroking her hair softly. “I’ll be your daddy now. We’re gonna keep playing some more when you wake up.”

She glares at him, eyes filled with hate, before she dies. He doesn’t know what’s going to wake up; a sweet subservient new monster in love with him, like Drusilla, or someone eager to destroy him regardless of her own soulless state. 

It’s bound to be fun either way. 


End file.
